Undesirable Hunger
by The Pleasant Cat
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are both needy for each other. So they choose to make up for lost time


**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I would appreciate it if you didn't hate on it too much. Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy**

* * *

In the cabin by the lake, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui were extremely busy. They invited their friends over for dinner. Kirito and Yui were preparing the dining room and Asuna was cooking dinner.

In the dining room, Yui and Kirito just finished placing the silverware. "Hey Yui, I'm going to check in on Mommy and she if needs any help. You can go to your room if you want." Kirito said. "Ok, thanks Daddy." Yui replied in her soft and sweet voice. Kirito exited the room and walked to the kitchen.

He walked over to his wife in her normal indoor blouse. He really liked it and thought it looked good on her, it had a really nice pattern and great design, and it made him want to tear her asshole apart. He wish he could do it to her more at home but ever since they adopted Yui, they couldn't do it as much as they wanted to.

As much as he wanted to penetrate her, he thought it be inappropriate to do it with their daughter in the house. So he tried sticking to a casual behavior. He stepped in and started to speak "Hey Asuna, need any help with anything? Yui and I are done she's in her room and I thought you might need a hand." He said. His orange haired wife shut off the stove and turned around to face him. "It's okay Kirito, I can handle it you can just relax." She replied. She was about to continue cooking but Kirito walked up behind her. "If that's the case then I know another way I could help you." his voice now sounding a bit sinister. Asuna froze where she was, he seemed to be aware of her needs and what she needed right now was Kirito.

"Even thought I didn't even touch you, I can tell you're already wet." Kiritio said now right behind her. Two of his fingers started to travel up Asuna's left leg, under her blouse and then in between her ass and started touching her clothed pussy. She was finally being relived of her impatience for Kirito. She was now lost into his touch, and then a few soft moans escaped from her throat. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down to her knees and then started to finger her. His fingers moved in such a swift motion it was enough to make her tremble. "Ahhh Kirito...Ahhh stop. Yui can hear us." Asuna said with concern while moaning at the same time. "Then I guess you'll have to keep your voice down." Kirito said "Gee Kirito you're such a bully."

Kirito's fingers moved faster and faster "Ahh Kirito Ahh I'm going to cum."

But then at that instant, the two heard a soft voice "Mommy, Daddy?" they both froze and then Kirito pulled up Asuna's panties up and then Yui appeared. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks Yui, you can go back to your room." Asuna replied. "Ok" and then Yui left.

When she was gone, Asuna punched her husband hard on the shoulder "Oww."

"Next time you finger me you let me cum." Asuna said with her tone hardened.

Kirito stared at Asuna in shock "Our daughter was about to walk in on us."

"Well then you shouldn't have fingered me in the first place."

Later that day, everything was set up. All the food was set up and the table looked neat and tidy. "Ok everything is done. No we just wait for everyone to show up." Kirito said.

"Where's Yui?" Asuna asked.

"She's in her room, getting dressed."

Asuna smiled "You know you and I have unfinished business."

Kirito smiled back and had the same dirty thought "you want to do it while our guests eat without us."

Asuna just nodded in response. "Ohh you're a bad bad girl." Kirito said seductively. "Wait for me in the bedroom and I'll see you there." Asuna replied in the same tone. Doing as she said, he rushed to the bedroom. He sat on the bed with his loins filling with excitement and he couldn't wait any longer. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his long and stiff cock. Without giving it a second thought, he immediately started jerking off. He was moaning and saying Asuna's name as well.

Meanwhile, Asuna was giving instructions to Yui. She told her that to let the guests in, eat without them, and say they were sword training and wished not to be bothered.

Then Asuna started walking up to the bedroom, she thought what they were going to do in bed and she started getting a little wet. She walked upstairs and barged in to the bedroom catching Kirito masturbating. Kirito saw his wife and immediately stopped what he was doing. "Have you ever considered knocking?" he asked. "Have you ever considered being patient?" Asuna asked jokingly. Too furious to reply, Kirito grabbed Asuna and forcefully placed her on the bed on her back, climbed on top of her and kissed her. Not a single word was said after. Both of their lips moved in a demanding and lustful motion and already Asuna could feel Kirito's hard cock press against her pussy which was already wet. Knowing that they were kissing for a good amount of time, Kirito moved from Asuna's lips and sent a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck. He went back for a quick peck and with Asuna's help, remove her blouse. Kirito massaged the breasts with her bra on. Choosing to be more direct, he pulled the bra down and fondled her tits and pinched her nipples. Then he would started sucking her breasts and gnaw on her nipples. It was becoming a bit much for Asuna handle and she was moaning erotically "Ahh..ahh...yea Kirito...fondle them even more."

Kirito loved it when she talked while moaning, especially when she moaned his name. Willing to do something else, Kirito kissed Asuna's stomach and left a few love marks on her torso. Then he went lower and noticed her pussy dripping compared to the other times they've done it. "Hey Asuna how come you're more wet than usual?" he asked.

She froze for a second and remembered not long ago when she got wet before she entered the room. Kirito smirked and said "You're such a hypocrite Asuna, saying I should be patient. Next time take your own advice."

So he left her pussy throbbing and licked in between her legs teasing her and making her suffer. Making it worse, he traced his fingers across her waist. It was so irritating as she was left wanting to be touched where she needed it. But she knew what she had to say to make him give what she needed. "Kirito-kun, please lick your Asuna's pussy. PLEASE, I promise not to be a hypocrite ever again."

Kirito stopped his teasing "If that is you want." the next thing that happened was Kirito fiercely swirling his tongue inside of Asuna. "Wow Asuna, you taste more lewd today."

Then what before came out of Asuna's mouth were soft moans and now they transformed into rough squeals. What made it worst was that they had no idea if their friends arrived or not. But their thoughts were focused on each other and all their concerns were brushed aside. "Kirito please enter me." Asuna demanded. Kirito felt happy to oblige and inserted his stalwart cock inside of Asuna. He thrusted so hard she felt like she was going to break and was screaming with undesirable pleasure. Her walls closed tighter and tighter around Kirito's cock. "Ahhh...ahhh...Kirito I'm almost at my limit." Kirito was thrusting faster and faster until Asuna reached her climax and she screamed. Kirito removed his cock from Asuna and it was still hard. Asuna quickly got on all fours and began devouring Kirito's eight incher and grabbed his scrotum too causing him to moan. She covered the entire thing with her saliva and licked the sides as well. "You just get better everyday don't you Asuna?" Kirito said. As Asuna kept going Kirito could feel his climax approaching as well. Asuna went deeper with her mouth and Kirito's moans grew louder. He tensed up and felt his juices squirting in Asuna's mouth and she took all of it in one gulp.

Asuna turned around and Kirito entered her a second time. His thrusts were at the same level of roughness and Asuna was feeling so horny right now  
"Grab my hair and FUCK me harder." she said as her tone hardened with demand. "Yes ma'am." Kirito replied and he yanked at her hair and thrusted rougher. They were both savoring this moment saying kinky things to each other. "Come on Asuna, come for daddy."

"Yeah daddy. Fuck your bitch more."

Then Kirito plunged his middle finger into Asuna's butthole. "Ahhh...yes daddy violate my asshole."

Meanwhile downstairs, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein, Agil, and Yui were eating the food that Asuna made. "Wow Asuna makes really delicious food." Agil grinned. "Speak of which, Yui how long will your mom and dad be training?" Lisbeth asked. "I don't know they didn't tell me." answered Yui. "They've been training for an hour already." Silica said. "Meh, they'll probably be down soon." Klein added. Suddenly they heard bed creaks and whimpers. "You guys hear that?" Silica said. They all stopped eating and then heard loud moans, Silica covered Yui's ears and Lisbeth covered her face "Oh my god those two." she said with annoyance. "That's my boy." Klein said happily. "Well I got to go. Great seeing you guys." Agil said.

Suddenly they heard a voice from upstairs. "Oh my god Kirito you sexy beast."

"Damn that sounds rough." Klein grinned.

"How could those two have sex when they have a kid?" Silica asked.

"We'll never know Silica. We'll never know." Lisbeth said


End file.
